Sexy Smart
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: Gabriel finds the fact that Sam is smart to be a turn-on. Hard R for pwp except with a thin line of plot. Gabriel/Sam, oneshot, prompt-fic.


Title: Sexy Smart  
>Rating: R<br>Characters/Pairings: Gabriel/Sam  
>Warnings: Graphic MM sex, purely PWP  
>Spoilers: None<br>Word Count: 1747  
>Summary: Written for <strong>bballgirl3022<strong>'s 5 Acts using the prompts: nerdy dirty talk and face to face sex. Okay, so it was less nerdy dirty talk and more Gabriel getting turned by on Sam being smart but hey, sort of related.

* * *

><p>Gabriel knew Sam was smart, how could he not? The hunter had a quick mind, intelligent and coherent thought processes(if not a bit masochistic at times) and a remarkable ability to retain almost everything he learned. Gabriel appreciated these qualities for several reasons, the least of which being that Sam was pretty damned quick on the uptake in regards to experimental sex.<p>

More then that though he just enjoyed that Sam wasn't stupid. Granted, the hunter had the tendency to make stupid choices regarding his own health but that was hardly his own fault given the environment that he was raised in.

Anyway, the point was, Gabriel loved Sam's intelligence...he just didn't realize how _much_ he loved it.

"So, from what I can figure from the pattern of the murders our monster is something that's using the subway tunnels to get from each corner of the city." Sam mused from where he was standing in front of a huge map pinned to their motel wall. He was trying to find something to help them pin down this monster while Dean tried to coach Castiel on how to be a fake FBI agent. He had red x's drawn over the places indicating victims and traced heavy lines to connect them together. He had got nothing that way so instead Sam turned to look at how each place _could_ be connected and realized that there was an entrance to the subway close to each spot. "I'll bet if we case the tunnels we'll find what's doing this."

Gabriel shifting in his chair drew Sam's thoughtful attention from the wall to look at him. Having Sam's eyes on him just made the sudden erection he had throb even harder. Seriously, why did he get hard every time Sam used that brain of his to figure something out? Why did he find those smarts so damn _sexy_?

"Gabriel? Something up? Am I wrong?" Sam frowned at him and glanced back at his map, worried.

"No, no. I'm sure you're right." Gabriel reassured him quickly, a little too quickly if the look Sam gave him was anything to go by.

Sam turned away from the wall and approached Gabriel, where he was sitting on one of his lush, snap-up chairs. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great Sammy," the angel muttered, reaching out to grab Sam by his waist as soon as the human was close enough.

Sam went willingly and spread his legs to straddle Gabriel's lap, lowering his head to meet the angel's mouth for a wet kiss. Gabriel licked his way inside and pulled insistently at Sam's hips to get him to sit on his lap. This move made it easier for Gabriel to shift forward and rub his aching dick against the lump in Sam's jeans that was just starting to grow.

He hummed happily into Sam's mouth and retreated to nibble on his bottom lip, tasting Sam's breath on his tongue. Sam snorted a brief laugh as he rocked into Gabriel.

"What brought this on?" he asked breathlessly, not at all complaining now that he'd figured out what was killing people and all that was left was to find it and gank it.

"Nothing special. Don't you know by now that I'm always horny?" he purred as he shifted a hand from the hunter's hip to pop the button on his jeans and slip down the zipper. Gabriel savored Sam's shiver at his first touch against the human's cock. Sam wasn't wearing underwear and, Jesus Christ, that was beyond _hot_.

Sam seemed to take that at face value, or else didn't particularly care after all, as he lifted his hips back and stood up slightly so Gabriel could pull his jeans down and off while Sam happily shucked his shirt. Then Sam was back straddling him, closer then before and thighs tight to either side of Gabriel's legs.

Gabriel smirked and wrapped his fingers around Sam's cock, pulling and rubbing his thumb over the leaking tip, loving the way Sam rubbed his bare skin against the material of Gabriel's jeans with abandon. Sam leaned his head back and moaned, rocking gently into Gabriel's fist before rolling his head forward to stare at the angel through slightly damp bangs. In response, Gabriel's constricted cock pulsed wantonly and Sam panted.

"Gabe." the hunter breathed, "Please? Fuck me?"

Gabriel almost rolled his eyes, as if he'd say no. He was starting to think he wouldn't ever be able to say no to Sam, not for anything. Especially not for this. "You bet, Sammy." he said instead, snapping his finger to summon a tube of lube which he then handed to Sam.

Without instruction, like Gabriel said Sam learned damned emquick/em, Sam popped the cap and grabbed the hand Gabriel wasn't currently using to jack him off with and squeezed the slick over his fingers. Gabriel licked his lips, eyes dark and sharp on the way Sam's chest moved quickly, excitedly, for breath.

The angel shifted Sam closer on his legs to reach around and tickle his fingers over the hunter's hole, teasing him by pressing just a bit before merely rubbing the area gently. Sam whimpered, a sound Gabriel drank in, and moved restlessly as if he didn't know whether to rock into the fist around his cock or back to hopefully force Gabriel's fingers where he wanted them.

"Gabriel." Sam snarled, upper lips curled. "I already asked you once, don't make me do it again."

"Awww but I like to hear you beg."

Abruptly, the hunter's expression changed and he pouted, eye lids lowered and lower lip pushed slightly out, looked kiss bitten and swollen. Gabriel swallowed hard, locked on Sam's expressive face as he transformed into a something sultry and wanton. It was the kind of look that made Gabriel's cock loudly demand why it wasn't buried in Sam's ass right that minute.

It was unfair that a single look could destroy whatever resistance Gabriel had left to hold out and tease Sam until the human was a pleading wreck. No, that would have to wait until another time. Gabriel released Sam's cock and fumbled to unzip himself as his other hand finally pushed that first finger into Sam.

Sam keened and tightened his hands over Gabriel's shoulders for balance as he leaned forward enough to arch himself so that Gabriel had a better angle to work with. Grateful that he was capable of multitasking Gabriel surged forward to latch onto Sam's mouth even as he freed his dick, not bothering with removing his jeans, and fucked his finger into the human's ass, working to quickly but effectively stretch him well enough.

Eager and trembling, Sam sucked on Gabriel's tongue, rocking back on the other's fingers and hitching his breath when the angel slipped in a second. Then came the quick, scissoring motions that made Sam make an involuntary gasp that drew him back from Gabriel's mouth.

"I'm ready, Gabe. I'm ready. Please, now, please?"

The pleas fell from Sam's lips like there was no control left in him and Gabriel smirked. "Are you sure, Sammy." he teased, pressing deep and taking Sam's encouragement to push a solid three fingers into him.

"Yes, yes, yes." Sam hissed, "I want it."

The stark, growling truth in that prompted Gabriel to remove his fingers and pick up the lube Sam had dropped before. Sam saw what he was doing and grinned, taking the lube from him and dribbling a generous amount onto his own palm before leaning back to take Gabriel's cock in hand and massage the lube thoroughly over his shaft.

Gabriel bit his lip and groaned, hands tight on Sam's hips and his thumbs rubbing circles over the bone there. After a moment Sam released him and swooped down to kiss him quickly before rising up with a sultry grin. Matching the look with a leer of his own, Gabriel held himself and directed Sam down on him, moaning deeply as he sank into that heat. Sam was persistent, bearing down on him until Gabriel was buried as deep as he could go, Sam's ass flush with the angel's jean covered thighs.

Sam's hair was drenched with sweat by this point and shaggy over his eyes, which were bright with lust and Gabriel let out a breath. He clamped his hands back on Sam's hips and nudged his own hips up slightly, encouraging Sam to start riding him.

And ride him he did. Sam was relentless and wild, lifting and falling with quick, uneven slides and the occasional twist that made Sam whimper and Gabriel growl. It couldn't last long, Sam didn't have the stamina to keep it up too long and honestly, neither of them knew when Dean and Castiel would be back.

So Gabriel took Sam into hand and started jerking him, rubbing at the wetness leaking from the tip, his eyes intent on the shifting of Sam's face. On the ecstasy and concentration as Sam rode him frantically toward orgasm and Gabriel's whole body was sweating beneath his clothes even though he wasn't doing half the work Sam was.

"Gabriel." Sam panted, muttering his name over and over again breathlessly, as if he could reach orgasm just by chanting the angel's name. God, he was so fucking hot. Gabriel strained to thrust up as Sam pressed down and knew he was close, knew it would only take a little more to empty himself in his human.

Sam whined, long and low as Gabriel executed a neat twist of his wrist and Sam came, splattering over Gabriel's hand and shirt. And that was all Gabriel needed, the spastic tightening of Sam's ass around his cock triggered the angel's own intense orgasm and he pulled Sam tight to himself, spilling into him.

Breathing heavily, Sam collapsed onto Gabriel, boneless in that way he only gets after sex. Gabriel chuckled and ran a hand through the human's damp hair. They just lay there together for several long minutes, resting and enjoying the closeness.

"So." Sam muttered into Gabriel's neck, "what really caused this?"

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes, as attractive as it was, sometimes Sam's intelligence could be pretty damned annoying too. That was okay though, Gabriel would just have to accept that if he wanted to keep having sex with the floppy haired human he'd have to be willing to satisfy Sam's relentless curiosity.


End file.
